


Tough choice!

by two2ducks



Series: 30 day writing challenge [8]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Kunten bffs back again, M/M, they're just trying to get home before something bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two2ducks/pseuds/two2ducks
Summary: Day 8: We're not hiding. We're better than that.Their pace has slowed down, but both make sure not to stay too far from each other while gazing inside the different windows. If Kun wouldn’t have spent all of his pocket money earlier this week, he would’ve bought them each a candy, but, oh well, maybe next time.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: 30 day writing challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675693
Kudos: 12





	Tough choice!

Even though in this situation he is the brave one and having Ten sticking to his side does give him some kind of a safety reassurance, walking around the city in the late evening still gives Kun some chills. They stayed outside with friends past the allowed time, but Kun asked his mom before doing so, so it’s alright. They didn’t expect for the sky to turn dark so soon, the spring is here after all. But here they are, wandering in the streets of their greatly known small city, trying to make it home before something bad happens. There are only a few people they meet on their way, they’re on the other side of the road anyway, there are more cars passing though, Kun can’t point it out if it makes this their walk scarier or the opposite.

Ten is babbling all the time, just to keep his mind busy, Kun tries to listen to what he is talking about, but the themes change so quickly, that before he can think about one thing, Ten is already two topics further. They also walk _very_ fast. Kun tries to make it look natural, but the speed makes his hair flow in an inexistent wind, but neither does he wants to slow down, Ten definitely does not want that.

“I was playing this game on the computer and one of the people in the chat said that goldfish actually have a very good memory.” Ten keeps on making sure that he is walking near Kun, the older can tell it by the way he time to time gets pushed towards the road with an arm that is not his. “So, I searched it up and it’s true, they actually remember information for, like, five months.” They pass a turn to an even smaller street between two buildings, Kun moves more away in unison with the other. Kun steals a quick glance inside the street, no streetlight reaches to there, it looks like it’s the void or portal of some sort, anything could jump out of it. Kun wants to fasten their pace, but then Ten would immediately understand that he is afraid, too. “Being a goldfish must suck, because everyone thinks you’re stupid, but in reality you’re not _that_ stupid. But bad fame is also fame.” 

They have to turn right on the next corner and corners are very suspicious. Kun silently pries to himself that the next street is still as empty as this one, maybe some of the shops haven’t closed yet. He doesn’t take this route on legs often. Ten has fallen silent, Kun feels bad that he hasn’t really been responding to him, but he finds it easier to distract himself by daydreaming. Doing that _and_ talking isn’t the easiest task.

“Have you been to Xiajouns moms bakery?” Kun decides to ask. The bakery is on the street they’re about to turn to. Xiajouns mom is sweet, whenever Kun visits her shop, she always gives a pastry or a bun for free and its taste has never let Kun down.

Ten bumps against Kun again as they take the turn. The familiar street surprises them both – there are not a few, but bunch of shops still open with their see-through windows sharing the inside light with the outside world. Kun relaxes at the view, “No, but my mom has been baking buns by her recipe. They’re good, but it’s not the same.” Kuns mom also bakes buns, they’re very tasty, each time with different fillings. She jokes that Kun looks like a ball of dough.

“The café should put out the tables soon.” Kun motions his head towards the building, Ten hums in agreement, the atmosphere around them feels calmer. Kun doesn’t know much about hot chocolate, but theirs is very tasty. Sadly, his mom only allows him to get it during the winter. Ten likes it a lot, his moms has nothing against the son getting sweet drinks whenever he wants. Kun might be a little jealous.

Their pace has slowed down, but both make sure not to stay too far from each other while gazing inside the different windows. If Kun wouldn’t have spent all of his pocket money earlier this week, he would’ve bought them each a candy, but, oh well, maybe next time. Kuns attention is stolen by a bike store. He has one already, but the dark blue one behind the glass could definitely go ten times faster, maybe it has some cool lights, maybe his dad could add some to it. It has been some time since his family has gone for a ride together. Dad says that he’s tired and mom is always doing something, Kun understands that adults are way busier than he is, so he patiently waits instead of bothering them with pleas. They do spend a lot of time with each other on the weekends, just like this one. They decided by the breakfast table that they will do a game afternoon tomorrow.

“Hey, Kun? Maybe we should take a turn here?” Yet again, Ten pulls Kun out of his thoughts. He speaks in a quiet tone, making sure that only one person hears him. There’s an unsure, cold hand holding Kun by his arm, for a second it feels too unfamiliar. Quickly enough Kun realises why his friend wants to take the wrong route – there’s a group of young people coming right towards them, unlike others, on the same side of the street they are on. Even though there’s still plenty of light, Kun can feel how his stomach drops a little.

Kun considers the idea, but the street option Ten has offered doesn’t look like a safer option. If they go there, there won’t be as much light, plus then it will take longer for them to get home. But what if those people steal them away? Kun can’t decide which option would keep them safer, “I don’t know.” He murmurs back, still in doubt. Both the turn and the people are nearing the two children, Ten glues himself to Kuns side, making the other even more nervous about the choice he is about to make.

As the young people near them more and more, Kun can finally see their faces, however, he doesn’t want to get caught staring at the strangers. Their chatter becomes louder.  
“Let’s go here?” Ten tugs at his arm again, making them both move towards the corner. Kun looks inside the street as they slow down so much they almost stop. It’s very unwelcoming, they’re only a ten minute walk away from home. Kun spares another look at the group of people and he’s thankful he has done so.

He looks to Ten, who is still patiently waiting by his side, clinging onto his arm tightly. Kun calmly smiles at him, taking the others hand in his own in a comforting matter, “We’re not hiding.” Kun is now the one doing the tugging, Ten doesn’t move at first, still looking at him anxiously. “We’re better than that!” He swings their connected hands in the air and Ten continues to follow Kun.

The adults are only a few metres in front of them and Kun feels how Ten tries to stay as close to the brick walls as possible. Meanwhile Kun now feels excitement bubble up inside of him.

As the first couple passes them, making sure that the two young ones have enough space to walk past them, Kun pretends not to notice anyone familiar, but, just as he thought, he soon hears a voice greeting him, “Hey, Kunkun! Haven’t seen you in a while.” The young girl stops, letting her friends walk in front of her. Kun also stops together with his friend. In contrast of the brave boy, Ten prefers to stay behind the other. Kun politely greets the girl with a _hello!_ “Shouldn’t you be at home?”

“We’re heading there. We played outside for longer today.” He tries to swing the joined arms again, just to make Ten less afraid.

The girl nods her head, “Do your parents know?” The tone of her voice is full with suspicion, but Kun has that covered already. He eagerly nods his head as an answer. “That’s good, but you still should hurry, it’s dark already.” She looks at the rest of her friends waiting for her by the shop Kun wanted to get sweets from earlier. “Well, tell your dad I said hi. Go straight home, okay Kunkun?”

“Okay, I will.” Kun can hear how Ten is stomping around the same spot. The girl ruffles his hair and says goodbye to them both, Kun answers back for the two of them and she is off with the whole intimidating group of people. He turns back to Ten, who is still hiding behind him, “She is my dads student.” They quickly pick up the speedy pace and are continuing their way home. “I met her one time when me and mom were visiting dad at his work, she’s fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh oh, 4 days off? maybe. this school week was hella busy, online school kind of getting to me. but i made it past day2 before stopping - that's something. 
> 
> also, Kuns shoo shoo shoo love talk remix, all i needed right now


End file.
